The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting bobbin tubes of a textile machine.
In German Offenlegungsschrift DE 37 12 027, a transport apparatus is disclosed for transporting both tubes having yarn built thereon and empty tubes to and from a textile machine. Each tube is supported by a peg tray-type tube support device having a peg for insertion of the tube thereon to support the tube in an upright disposition. The peg trays are guided in a generally U-shaped guide conduit during their travel. The transport apparatus is operable, for example, to deliver empty tubes to the spinning stations of a conventional textile spinning machine and to transport away tubes having full yarn packages built thereon from the spinning stations.
In a tube exchange process, each peg tray supports an empty tube, and the peg trays are guided to predetermined tube exchange positions adjacent the spinning stations in position for engagement by a conventional tube transfer apparatus. The conventional tube transfer apparatus transfers the tubes having full yarn packages built thereon from the spinning stations onto a row of temporary storage posts disposed between the spindle bank and the guide conduit in which the peg trays are guided to positions adjacent the spinning stations. The tube transfer apparatus then transfers the empty tubes supported on the peg trays to the spinning stations. Thereafter, the tube transfer apparatus transfers the tubes having full yarn packages built thereon from the row of temporary support posts to the peg trays and the transport apparatus is then operated to transport the peg trays to a further handling location. However, the need still exists for a tube transfer apparatus which improves the efficiency and reliability of the tube transfer process and which minimizes the space requirements of the components for temporarily supporting the tubes having full yarn packages built thereon after these tubes have been initially removed from the textile handling stations of a textile machine.